Wrecking Ball
by LucySpiller
Summary: What happens Aria finds out Ezra is on the -A team, will she be so forgiving or will she walk away. [[One-Shot]]


So, this song is beyond coming an addiction and I couldn't help but write this. Hope you Ezria fans like it and comments make my day! It's not too rated some scenes which I'll just put a warning about now but besides that enjoy!

**Wrecking Ball**

We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny

_*flashback*_

"Aria?" Ezra shouted through his apartment, he had noticed Aria sitting on a chair looking out of the windows at the rain as it furiously allowed itself to open onto the small town, the trees blowing like bowling pins and the wind picking up speed as it took leaves across the roads like swarms of creatures in the air.

She turned to see him, holding a bunch of flowers in his hand and a small cartoon of her favorite ice cream in the other. "Aww baby" she smiled, getting up from her chair, her hands instantly wrapped around his neck as she kissed his lips passionately right there. "So, I ask for ice cream and you come back with that and flowers, aren't you just the best boyfriend?" He loved when she teased him, her bottom lip sticking out further than it should and he knew he had made her happy.

"Well, I couldn't resist" He smiles, while putting the flowers down he goes other to the sofa where Aria is sat, her feet are tucked under knees and she now opening the cartoon of ice cream and using the spoon she had already got before Ezra returned. "This is good" she nods, her mouth is still currently eating the ice cream, and she makes satisfying noises as tastes the chocolate.

"Want some?" she offers a spoon of chocolate ice cream to Ezra. He looks at her questioning if he wants any. Without hesitation she pushes the spoon into his mouth and watches him take the ice cream off the spoon, the remains were covering his mouth, and he picks the drips up using his finger and rubbing it on Aria's cheek. She gasps at the action.

"Ezra" she exclaimed. Rubbing the ice cream off her face with her long sleeve. She prepares more ice cream to rub over him, before he stops her, he goes straight into her face, inches apart, so close she can feel his breath on her lips. He kisses her, his tongue using the full force its entitled too; his mouth wouldn't be giving in anytime soon, for minutes that's how they remained. in love, happy, young.

"I love you" she gently spoke to him. This was the first time she had told him that. She meant every word, the seriousness in her voice showed him that. She loved him, he was hers now. The thought of being with anyone else now scared her, he completed her.

Ezra smiled. "I love you too" it was the first time for him aswell. He noticed the spark in her eyes animating when he said he loved her too. He put his arm behind her back, exultingly picking her body up in his arms, so she was now sitting on his lap with a big grin on her face.

Aria turned to face him, now straddling him on his legs, he played with her hands an traced his fingers across the palm of her hands. "What you thinking about Mr. Fitz?" She smiled, she could tell when he was concentrating, she knew him well enough to know everything.

"Well, Miss Montgomery, I was thinking about how much I like this, us, and how much it would upset if anything happened to us" He sulked his head down, he saw the look of sadness appearing in Aria's eyes, the thought killed her as much as it killed him.

"I won't let that happen" she speaks gently, her lips now retouching his as hands find the area where her bra is and begin undoing the straps while aria takes his t-shirt. It's pretty sure they proved they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

_*End Flashback*_

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

It was a typical day, the sun wasn't shining but nor was it dark and gloomly, Aria was huddled around with her friends, they all had just heard the beeps of their phones and looked down to see a text from -A. Just as they thought this had all stopped he/she had returned to make more havoc in their already messed up lives. Aria recognized the address on the text, they had been asked to go there for 8pm sharp or -A would reveal something about each girl to a local newspaper, they all agreed to go meet for 8 as they knew they all had something worth keeping, something they wouldn't want out, especially Aria. She couldn't risk losing Ezra, not this soon.

Aria had excused herself from lessons of that day, saying she felt sick and because she never ha time off they never questioned her, especially when she went in fake coughing. She grabbed her car keys and headed over to Ezra's. She needed to see him, to tell him about -A and the latest threat. She had told him a few months ago what had happened, after -A had threatened to reveal who he was and what they were doing she couldn't lie to him anymore, the secret texts the running out on him were getting to much for her to cover up. He stood by her, telling her he'd always protect her, love her despite -A's threats. She needed him right now to tell her that he'd be there, help her, _love her_.

She went into his apartment, using the key only she knew where he hid it, as she soon as she went in she sensed something was different. His usual shoes were missing, his jacket he used for autumn was not on the door and a posit note with an address was on the table near the tv. Aria went over to the table, the address, she had seen it before. She studied it, then got out her phone and compared the address with one -A had sent only a hour before. -A was trying to blackmail Ezra aswell. Aria took herself back out of the apartment and to where the address was, she wasn't letting -A take away Ezra from her, not now, not ever.

She stood outside the broken abandoned building. It was literally on it last legs, the broken wood covered the fall, creating an maze to walk around it and avoid stepping on the dangerous spikes of nails just laid down everywhere. She was quiet as she heard voices, she approached the edge of the building, the voices were getting louder, meaning they were only round the corner. They were talking about the plan for tonight, it must have been the -A team, they were already here. Aria breathed harder before putting her head round the corner, she saw a person wearing a mask, and Ezra...Ezra...Ezra. "What" she cried, she began choking on her tears as they stuck in her throat. What was he doing, discussing the plans for tonight, she couldn't even justify him going there for her, he was in on this, he was part of the team.

"Shit" Ezra grunted. He looked at incoming text from Ella. "Ella, Aria's mom just text me. She told me Aria is off sick and the school rang letting her know, she's assumed Aria's with me now or when she does to come to me to get her to ring Ella and let her know what's going on" Ezra looked down at the ground before looking up, in the corner of his eye he noticed black hair hiding behind the edge of the building, he didn't let on he noticed someone stood there til he knew who it was. He looked down further til he saw the winter boots, he recognized those boots, he had those constantly in his apartment...The girl revealed herself, her eyes were already red raw from crying, the tears were now fully formed and running down her face faster than what she could wipe them away. "Aria...I" He tried to stop her before she ran off, but she was gone before he could get too her.

Aria ran through the empty streets, she had lived here all her life and knew all the shortcuts and places to hide from her childhood. She knew that in a few roads was the small forest area and she could hide behind the trees, with the high winds and pouring rain he wouldn't dare find her there. She made couldn't get the image of what she had just seen from her head, she was running through the woods, the mud was now soggy and getting caught in her boots, she untied them an ran in bare foot across the mud, to where she knew was safe. She sighed as she leant against the tree, the bark imprinting on her white t-shirt but she didn't care. She wished she didn't go, she had just ruined the only good thing in her life; him. She cried more, screaming almost, no one could hear her out here, it was raining so hard she couldn't hear herself even think.

She looked up and saw Ezra stood opposite her "Go away" she cried louder, she couldn't shout, the wind against her voice dragged the sound away. They were a few trees apart, the rain was so heavy coming down every now and then they could see each other. "How could you Ezra" Aria cried, at this point she refused to wipe away the tears. she didn't need too anymore, she needed to break down, she needed him to see what he's done to her.

"Aria, I" He choked on his own words, his eyes reflected shame and guilt like a torch to her. He never wanted her to find out, of course eventually she would but this point it would have been over, they would have been together long enough she wouldn't leave him. Now he wasn't so sure of the outcome, he didn't believe she'd stay with him.

"Aria, I love you" He now had tears forming in his eyes, the memory of them saying they loved each other haunted him, and Aria too. They had meant everything they said to each other, but now it all felt like some sort of lie or cover up. Aria went through every moment in her head like a flashback, trying to determine if he meant each time what he said or did. If he loved her, cared for her.

"How can you love me when you're working with -A, Ezra?" She asked the most obvious question, he could now sense the anger coming out of her voice, the pain and hurt mixed in attacking his walls.

"I was part of the -A team before I met you, but when I met you, things changed Aria. You changed me" He smiled, his smile was meant for her, he had changed because of the beauty and wisdom she brought into his life. She just laughed at him.

"You've been making my life hell, all this time Ezra. You've seen me, it's broke me every single time. Every single text, and what's worse you got what you've wanted, I always came to you. Sad and vulnerable and you just...took advantage" she was now shaking her head furiously, the times she had gone to him crying, him putting his arms around her, soothing her, letting her sleep at his in one of his t-shirts because she was crying too much to go home of fear her parents would find out what was going on. It was all a big joke to him.

"Aria, no" He stopped her there with the phrase of him taking advantage. He never did, he loved her, he care for her, that would never change. "Aria, when I told you I loved you, that was real, when you came round crying and I hugged you and kissed your forehead before you slept that was real. When I helped you get home when you got drunk at Emily's and needed a ride that was me, I was that person, I was your person and I still am him. Just with this side of me - I'd never hurt you Aria, I never could" She looked at him, his eyes meant his words, but her brain was telling her it was all a trick. How many times from -A were they tricked or lied too. Too many to count.

"I can't do this Ezra...I just" She broke down, she found herself running hopelessly through the mud again, her vision blurred from the heavy rain and her heart thumping loudly against her chest as she noticed when she looked behind her Ezra was following her. He wasn't going to hurt her, he just needed to make sure she was okay. She increased speed and found her feet beginning to slip, she looked up and kept focused on straight ahead, she saw a tree ahead of her and tried to turn her feet in time, but the corner of her ankle caught the tree trunk and sent her flying through the mud, she was now on her front, going faster down what seemed like a mud slide in the forest. Ezra was running faster to try grab her before she went down the even bigger hill which was fastly approaching, he jumped into the mud, grabbing onto her foot and stopped her body with a holt as he pulled her back from the edge of where it would increase down into more firmer trees. He picked her up, holding her in his arms like he did whenever he put her to bed when she would fall asleep on his chest on the sofa. "Aria?" he asked, her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing gently, her chest rising up and down at a reasonable speed. She must have knocked herself out when she fell, he remembered when she fell seeing her going down with an almighty thud.

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah you, you wreck me

Ezra took Aria home, well back to his flat. He gently took off her wet clothes, and put her into one of his over sized t-shirts she had claimed months back. He left her in his bed, pulling the duvet up over her body and kissing her forehead gently as he watched her sleep. He put the dirty clothes from Aria and his into the washing machine in the hope that by the time Aria had woke up they would be in a pile at the end of the bed for her.

He looked at the table, seeing the post it note with the address where Aria had found him on. Stupid him he thought. He should have never left it lying around not when he knows Aria treats his flat as her's as much as he think it's his. She was practically living with him anyway, she had the majority of her personal items spread around his apartment mixed in with his, half of her wardrobe was in his, her favorites foods were stocked up in his cupboards and even simple things such as she had her own toothbrush now accompanied next to his in the bathroom. Everything in his flat was because of her, or since he's been with her.

Aria began to stir, she rubbed her head back down against the pillow, it felt different to what she last remembered. She moved her hands down and felt the duvet covering her body, there wasn't any open rain or wind attacking her, she was in bed, she could feel the comfort of the mattress beneath her to prove that much. She looked up, Ezra had his hands in head at the bottom of the bed, he was curled up, she actually felt sorry for him. She knew him, well the old him, he's been sitting watching her for hours, she can tell, he looks exhausted.

"Ezra, what am I doing here?" she looked confused, she had been last in the muddy forest on the outskirts of town, soaked, and not in one his t-shirts. Ezra looked up, his eyes were swollen, it was more than obvious he had been crying at some point. He'd never cry in front of her, even when she didn't know who he really was.

"You were running away, and you fell, I grabbed you and you must have knocked yourself out. Your clothes are just drying" He spoke sad, he saw her realizing then what had happened, she didn't trust him anymore, but she trusted him enough to know he was being honest by that glint in his eye, that protective look he always gave her.

"I love you Ezra, but I can't love you like this" she sighed, she crawled along the bed, now sitting opposite him, he leant back onto the mattress as to not fall off when she moved over. He looked at her, he couldn't even look at himself let alone wonder how she could now.

"Aria, you don't have to do this, I can change, we can sort it out" He tried to reason with her, but deep down he knew she wouldn't give in. He had protected her throughout all of the -A tricks yet now he couldn't. He'd always be in fear she'd tell her friends and then what would happen. She'd tell him without even thinking, she owed them that much.

"Ezra, for the last two years, you've with someone else's help have tried to ruin mine and my friend's lives, we don't even know what we've done wrong" She shoke her head and looked up at him. She saw his guilty frown at her. She knew that he always protected her.

"Aria, I didn't do the majority of that stuff, I promise you that. I sent messages and did the running around, but never any of the stuff that effected or hurt you" He meant this, she knew that and he knew that. But it didn't stop her head telling her to not trust him.

"Ezra, I want you, I love you, but I can't trust you anymore" the tears were now falling from her cheeks, she wanted so much to be with him, for him to tell her to runaway and for all of this -A business to disappear. He wiped away her tears and watched as she didn't shiver at his touch.

"I want you too" was all he could say. Anything else and he would have been crying with her rubbing away his tears. He needed her, he leant forward, she didn't protest and pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds, it felt good, like nothing had changed. She still loved him, he knew that much from their connection.

Aria began to remove the t-shirt she was wearing, she was now revealed to him, her naked flesh opposite his, she helped him remove his shirt kissing him in between every few inches it was took off, she helped him remove any other clothing, he picked her up, kissing deeply into the neck and sucking into the skin. He laid her down flat and that was them showing each other how much they still loved each other. Despite what would might happen in a few hours they had now, they had each other, they had this moment. Ezra wanted to please her, to allow her this one good memory of them.

A few hours later, they lay both separate, their bodies covered in sweat and the apartment feels like a heater has been turned on full volume. Aria watches as Ezra lies on his front, his eyes closed as he's finally sleeping peacefully. She gets up, grabbing her clothes from the dryer and putting them back on, she looks into the mirror for the last time, straightening her hair up and re-doing her makeup, she grabs a piece of paper and begins to write a note, leaving it on the empty space in his bed before leaving the apartment.

Ezra awoke, he saw the empty space and looked around his apartment, his t-shirt was neatly folded up on the edge of the bed, her shoes were gone, the dryer door was open and the piece of white paper highlighted to him as he awoke more and took it and read it.

_Ezra,_

_I love you more than anything, I know you love me aswell. I will always remember everything you've done to me, whether it was meant or not, it was special to me. You're always be my Ezra, and I'll always have you with me. I promise. I'm sorry I couldn't stay, but I just needed to get away, I've gone out of town for a while. Don't try find me, I need space. I won't tell anyone what happened today, but all I ask is you stop whatever -A has you doing, you're better than that. I know you Ezra._

_I will always love you,_

_Your Aria xxx_


End file.
